Camera One
by talewind
Summary: AU, in which Roxas is a freerunner and Olette is his trusty cameraman...woman. Shoot. He kept forgetting that Olette was a girl... Drabble series with Parkour abounding...oh, and maybe a bit of shipping ?
1. On Like Donkey Kong

**ryu's corner: **So, yeah. I'm kind of in love with Roxette. However, I didn't necessarily want to write a full fic for them, and not a fic for them as a couple, because their interactions as friends can be far more interesting. I've also been interested in a while with the idea of Roxas as a freeruneer (aka one of those crazy skilled Parkour people you see doing crazy ninja tricks for fun, for you poor unfortunate souls who didn't know). And so, this was born! Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

><p><strong>Video 1: <em>On Like Donkey Kong<em>**

"Have I mentioned yet that you're a showoff?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and smirked—double trouble, Olette knew. "Please. That's kind of the point."

Olette groaned. "Well, if you insist."

"I do."

"Shut up and run."

Roxas smirked again. Olette hated when he did that.

"Oh, I'll run," he assured her, and she suddenly had a sinking feeling in her gut. "I just want to know if you can keep up—_ow_!"

Olette had slugged him in the shoulder. This time, it was her turn to smirk. She pawed the ground with her roller blades and hefted up the video camera. "Oh, it is _on_."

"Like Donkey Kong?"

"Heck yeah."

At that moment a barrel flew out from nowhere and screamed its way toward Roxas. His back was turned to it, but without missing a beat, he performed a standing jump, tucking his knees to his chest, slammed his feet on the rolling barrel and _started running on top of it._

Camera rolling, Olette sped after it on her roller blades, easily keeping pace. She took a brief moment to stick her tongue out at Roxas.

She couldn't wait until they got to the banana peels...

~_fin_~


	2. School's Out, Scream and Shout!

**ryu's corner: **Whoo! School's over! Have a great summer, everyone!~

* * *

><p><strong>Video 2: <em>School's Out, Scream and Shout!<em>**

Olette wasn't one to have her cellphone out during class. Ever.

_Especially _not during a final exam.

But then again, these were...special circumstances.

Besides, everyone was done. It wasn't like "Zexy" could accuse her of cheating.

Just what was this "special circumstance"?

Roxas had decided that he wanted to broadcast a run on the Internet. _Live. _On the _last day of school._

Pence wasn't a student to be privy to these kinds of things with his good grades at stake, but he had reluctantly hooked Olette up with a hi-tech live feed option on her cellphone's video camera. It was pretty spiffy, in her opinion.

She glanced at her wristwatch. Two minutes left! She pressed a random button on her phone to prevent the camera from going into standby and flipped her hand over it as the Schemer's eye that wasn't curtained with hair roved the classroom. His gaze lingered briefly on Olette and he narrowed his eye. Olette just looked back at him innocently. _Cellphone, me? Nah!_  
>The Schemer didn't look happy, but Olette supposed that was either because a.) he hated high schoolers and all the baggage that came with them, or b.) he couldn't pin her down for anything, despite how suspect she looked. Maybe both. This guy was a tough nut to crack.<p>

One minute left...what was Roxas doing to prep himself?

…

...Napping.

Oh, he was so _busted_.

Olette drummed her fingers on her desk loudly; she knew it annoyed Roxas.

No response, and thirty seconds left! What was _wrong _with him?

At fifteen seconds, he yawned obnoxiously and stretched his arms back, much to the chagrin of Riku, who was sitting behind him.

"Well, it's been fun, guys," Roxas drawled. "But I have a summer vacation to get to."

He and Olette sprang from their seats simultaneously as the bell rang. Olette whipped her cellphone back out, turning on the live feed. Roxas sprinted to the open window (Naminé had claimed at the start of the exam that it was too stuffy inside, as planned), swung on the windowsill, and dropped to the second story roof with an unplanned and highly unnecessary backflip. _Showoff._

The room exploded into cheers, the teacher somehow forgotten in the background. Aside from him, the only ones not joining in were, naturally, Seifer and his gang. Olette looked at them, the gears spinning in her mind, then turned the camera to focus on them.

"...He thinks he's so cool, being able to do girly gymnastics," Seifer grumbled. "Fag."

As they began to exit the room, Olette paused, her head cocked to the side. _Was that really...?_

Indeed. Unknown to anyone, Fuu was humming the opening song to High School Musical 2 under her breath. _Too perfect~! _Olette smirked.

"_What time is it? Summertime! Anticipation! What time is it? Party time! School's out, scream and shout._.."

~_fin_~


	3. Nostalgia Chick

**ryu's corner: **...Come on, guys, I'm me. Do you really expect me to be able to refrain from writing fluff, no matter how much I want this _not_ to be a Romance fic right now? o/o

**disclaimer: **I'm not making any money off of this, am I? No? Dang.

* * *

><p><strong>Video 3: <em>Nostaglia Chick<em>**

"Mayday! Mayday! Houston we have a _reeeeally _big problem!"

Roxas ran across the room, toy airplane in hand, buzzing his lips together. The airplane took a sudden plunge when the small boy made a screeching noise. "I repeat! Mayday! We're going down!"

"_Ow!_"

Roxas paused in his game and glanced around. What was going on?

Seifer, the class bully, was on the ground, holding his nose. "You stupid girl!" he snarled. "I'll-"

"What is going on here?" Ms. Gainsborough demanded, marching up to the rapidly forming crowd.

Seifer instantly traded his expression of rage for one of hurt, tears welling up in his eyes. "Ms. Gainsborough," he simpered. "She hit me in the face!"

The teacher frowned and turned to the offender. "What you did to Seifer was wrong," she scolded. "You need to apologize."

"But, Ms. Gainsborough!" the girl protested. "He was making fun of Naminé! He was going to rip up her drawi-"

"I don't care what Seifer did right now," Ms. Gainsborough interrupted. "If you don't apologize now, you're going to the time-out corner. Do you understand?"

"But it's not fair!"

"Are you going to apologize?"

"No!"

Ms. Gainsborough _tsk_ed. "All right, Olette. Go to the time-out corner, and don't leave for fifteen minutes."

Olette pouted and glared. "Fine." She spun on her heel and stalked to the lonely chair in the far corner of the room. Seifer gave a victorious grin.

"Okay, class, recess is over!"

Roxas didn't pay attention. He skipped to the time out corner, a look of confusion and wonder on his face.

"...Hi."

Surprise registered on Olette's face, but she quickly returned to scowling at where the brightly-decorated walls met. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Roxas looked at his feet. "Seifer's a meanie, isn't he?"

"...Yeah."

"He wasn't very nice to Naminé."

Olette didn't respond, and Roxas took another sudden interest in the floor. There was a second of silence between the two before Roxas smiled and looked up. He held out his toy in both hands.

"Do you like airplanes?"

"Roxas!"

"Yeah?"

Ms. Gainsborough gave him the Teacher Look. "What's the rule about the time-out corner?"

Roxas blushed. "No talking to people in the corner," he recited.

"Come back over here for story time, then."

"Okay."

As he turned to leave, Olette gave a furtive glance toward the story time rug. Then, she whispered to Roxas, "Gummi Ships are cooler."

Roxas grinned widely.

x X x

"Hey, Olette!"

Her head jerked up. "What? Where's the fire?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Finally! Do you realize how long you've been staring at your stupid dresser? We have a run to plan, with less than twenty-four hours to do it! No time for mental vacations to the Destiny Islands!"

Olette looked fondly at the battered toy airplane that sat on her dresser, ready for takeoff. "Okay, I'm coming."

~_fin_~


	4. Playing With Matches

**ryu's corner: **This one is the first in a three-parter, so stay tuned!

Also: Fans of a certain Or8anization member, be prepared...

**disclaimed~**

* * *

><p><strong>Video 4: <em>Playing With Matches<em>**

"You're positive about this?"

Roxas flopped against his headboard, arms behind his head, a lax grin on his face. "Yep. You're totally in charge of the next run."

Olette was clearly not believing him, which wasn't much of a surprise to Roxas. "...What's the catch?"

Roxas grinned again; he loved making Olette squirm. "No catch. I just want it to be a complete surprise!"

Olette pondered this for a moment. "Anything I want goes?"

"With certain limitations, of course."

"Such as?"

Roxas frowned, disturbed, and sat up. "Why do you want to know? You're too nice to do anything totally horrible!"

"If you say so," Olette grumbled mutinously.

"...Whatever." He buried his face in his pillow. "Begone! A good ninja needs his beauty rest!"

He could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off of Olette's "Sure thing, boss."

"Just make sure Sora knows you're leaving, or he'll totally flip and jump to hasty conclusions and crap _again_. You know how he is..."

"Mm-hmm."

"GhfdhjkhgdGO. And close the door behind you."

Olette obliged...then waited. Two and a half minutes later, when she could hear Roxas snoring, she whipped out her cellphone, punching in a hastily-scrawled number she had manually copied from Roxas' address book.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._"Flynn residence," a silky voice answered. Then, mildly irritably, "Whaddya want?"

A grin crept up Olette's face. "This is Olette. I need a pyromaniac for a..._project _this weekend."

The irritation was suddenly gone from the voice on the other end. "Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" he purred. "Got it memorized?"

**~_to be continued..._~**


	5. Sparks

**ryu's corner:** In case it weren't readily obvious by the title, this is, in fact, a tag to the last drabble (part 2 of 3). So, I suppose there _is _some continuity to this series after all. Oh, one more thing: Axel fans, rejoicify!~

I seem to have misplaced my disclaimer as well; I haven't done one in ages! I don't own KH! Please don't sue! D:

-x-

EDIT 12/11: Roxas' family has been changed, if anyone cares. It will be important-ish later. :P

* * *

><p>"What on <em>earth<em> convinced you two that _any _of this was a good idea!" Tifa Lockhart screeched.

The guilty party in question? Her daughter, Olette, with redhead college delinquent Axel Flynn.

The location? The Twilight Town hospital.

In the background, Roxas winced and gave a low hiss of breath as the nurse started to apply another salve to his blistered and bleeding right arm. He shot the unlikely duo a nasty glare.

"It wasn't our idea," Olette retorted quickly and nonchalantly. "It was Roxas'."

He nearly fell off of his perch on the hospital bed. "_What_!" he demanded. "How was getting cut up and burnt like a freaking slab of meat _my idea_?"

Olette merely shrugged. "You said, and I quote, 'You're totally in charge of the next run'; 'No catch. I just want it to be a complete surprise!'. It's not our fault you gave us no restrictions or limitations."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You little—!"

Tifa looked as though she were ready to punch her daughter in the face. "You're such a smart person, Olette!" she hissed. "Why you do such _stupid_ things is completely beyond me! Right now, _both of you_"—she jabbed her index finger at Olette and Axel in turn—"are just lucky that the Fairs aren't pressing charges! Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Sure." A cocky grin spread across Axel's face. "Hey, Roxie," he called. "Don't you die on me now~"

It was at this point that the nurse had to physically restrain Roxas from lunging at his friends and Tifa and Olette engaged in a shouting match so loud that they were "asked politely" to leave the hospital. In the end, only Axel remained, couchant in his chair and smirking happily at a fuming Roxas.

"Love you," he sang, cupping his hands into a heart shape.

"I will sneak into your house at night and disembowel you."

Axel sucked in a breath. "Ooh. Rough. At least be tidy, okay? I want to look presentable at my funeral."

Roxas' eye twitched.

~_fin_~


	6. Burn

**tale's corner:** CAUTION! The following contains and/or mentions Roxas/Naminé, plus one-sided Pence/Olette and Roxas/Olette. ...Why do I enjoy torturing these poor unfortunates so? And WHY do Roxas and Olette insist on trying to get together right now? *bashes head against keyboard*

disclaimed~

(A note regarding my updates for this story: When I initially wrote this story, I had the first three drabbles done when I posted the first to the site. Since then, I've been trying to retain this lead. So, this one's actually been done for a while; I've just been trying to get the ending to Drabble 8 perfect.)

* * *

><p>"Why am I doing this again?" Pence groaned.<p>

"Because it's summer and you have nothing better to do," Olette answered, and he muttered something about rhetorical questions. "Besides, you can't complain if you agreed to do this."

"Can you blame me? It was either this or watch Roxas and Naminé be all gooey-lovey-dovey all day, since Hayner's on vacation."

He didn't notice the way Olette stiffened at this remark, or the cold edge in her voice as she said, "Let's just get this over with, then, okay?"

He just shrugged and pulled up the movie editing program on his..._large _computer screen. The sudden bright colors washed over the rest of the dark room, revealing the room to be surprisingly messy. Pence was glad for the clutter at the moment, though, because it meant Olette was sitting next to him.

It seemed to him that whenever their group of four hung out, she always went for Hayner or Roxas, which was no help to his already-dwindling self-esteem. After all, why would Olette want _him _of all people? He was overweight, a total geek, a coward, not nearly as good-looking as any of the other guys at school, and honestly, the seventies wanted his hairdo back.

He quickly gulped these feelings back and asked, "Are you sure it's a good idea to put _this _video up?"

"Why not?"

Pence frowned. "Let me rephrase that: How upset will Roxas be when he finds out?"

"Please," Olette scoffed in that amazingly sardonic tone of hers (Pence had always admired how tough she was). "I think his ego will survive. He needs to be knocked down a peg or twelve, anyway."

"Okay," he sighed in defeat. "Here goes."

The raw footage started up. Roxas skateboarded down a hill, a blindfold on his face. He weaved down the street with surprising ease. Suddenly there was a cinderblock barricade in the middle of the street with a ramp in the middle, and Roxas seemed to instinctively _know_ that it was there, proceeding to run up it with massive air and flip the skateboard at _least _360 degrees.

"It's a common setup for his runs," Olette explained, as if reading Pence's mind. "He's used to it."

There was then a low hissing, crackling noise and confusion etched across Roxas' face. The screen was quickly bathed in a red-orange glow of as twin jets of flame erupted at his sides.

"He wasn't used to that, though."

Roxas was visibly jarred by the flames and wobbled a bit when he touched back down. Now in his path was a lengthy obstacle course of orange traffic cones. Still off his game, he knocked the first few over before getting back into his groove (although still with scattered bumps). He was set on a clear straightaway when the path suddenly narrowed into a thin strip surrounded with hot coals.

The freerunner yelped as the coal sizzled underneath the skateboard's wheels and he swerved to the right. Unfortunately, he overcorrected his movements and went into the coals on the other side. Now swerving dangerously, he pinwheeled his arms in an effort to stay on the board, and somehow made it back into the straight and narrow path.

And then he hit a bump and tumbled off of the board, skidding into the coals.

"Roxas!" video-Olette cried. The picture became indiscernible as she ran to Roxas' side. One last shot was offered of Roxas crawling from the coals, whimpering, before the video cut.

"Ouch," Pence commented after a brief pause. Olette didn't answer. "So, let's start by cutting the last bit with the crash—"

"No."

"What?"

"Leave it in."

"W-_what_? Why-"

"_Because_," Olette growled, fixing the screen with such intensity that Pence was half-surprised that it didn't melt. "I'm tired of people only seeing the Roxas that's good at skateboarding, that's always so confident and witty, and thinks he knows everything! Show them this Roxas, the one that blindly rushes in and blames others for his shortcomings. He is _far _from the saint everyone makes him out to be."

Pence decided that whoever said that "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" must have been talking about Olette in a previous life.

_I am so going to regret this later, _he groaned inwardly. "D-done."

"Good." And with that, she spun on her heel and left.

Pence watched the doorway for a full five seconds, gulped, and turned back to his screen.

_S-so hot when she's mad..._

~_fin_~


End file.
